dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Enutrof/Intelligence
The Int Enutrof is an atypical, tactical build. One of the most flexible characters in the game, Int Enutrofs play a role lightly similar to Wis/Int Xelors in terms of disabling foes, but their variety of spells is much greater (and their damage potential is more limited). An Int Enutrof in combat will continually disable and distract their foes while doing light-to-moderate damage to them. Characteristics Notes: * Intelligence - This Class has a very limiting cap, which comes into effect very early. Scrolling to 101 helps. Damage-centric builds spend up to 150, possibly beyond. * Wisdom - Enutrofs have some support spells that benefit from high wisdom, such as clumsiness and mass clumsiness. Utility-centric builds may put many or all points into this. * Agility - Might be useful to increase crit rate (particularly on ghostly shovel), although +crit gear can also meet this end. Not recommended. * Chance - Needed at high levels to help meet prerequisites to equip most shovels, useful for hybrid builds. Not recommended. Spells You will probably find yourself using the following spells Weapon Enutrofs have no penalty when using shovels, a 5% penalty when using hammers, and a 10% penalty on other weapons. Many high-level shovels interesting to an int Enu have a chance requirement as well as an intelligence requirement. Many of them boost chance and/or strength in addition to intelligence. The Build Offense Ghostly Shovel and Shovel Kiss are your main offense spells, both spells do moderate damage and have useful secondary properties. Ghostly Shovel unbewitches one turn of effects (not including states) on every hit which pairs nicely with greed. Shovel kiss has good range, low AP cost and no LoS requirement; unfortuantely, shovel kiss must be at least level 5 and paired with a strong linear plus-damag set in order to bring out its true power. Because of their limited spell set, Intelligence-build Enus must rely on stronger melee weapons at higher levels. Greed combined with fire-damage weapons and an appropriate weapon-skill spell will compensate. Defense Living Shovel, Living Bag, Cawwot, and other summons provide useful distractions for enemies - they can provide time to attack a foe with spells without it reaching you (or hold off other foes), and if you are using shovel kiss, the blocking of LOS is not problematic. +summon gear can be particularly helpful at high levels. After taking some damage, Pandora's box can be very helpful either for the heals or the crit bonus. Like other builds, Mass Clumsiness, Reducing key, and Clumsiness can all be used to limit the ability of one's enemy to attack (at high levels, Shovel of Justice may be worth levelling for the MP draining effect it has on crits). Support Acceleration is great to help others get closer to foes as well as to help one escape. In mid-to-late game, level 6 Pandora's box is a great (but unpredictable) buff-or-heal spell, healing in excess of 100 damage with reasonable gear. Bribery is dual-use - used against foes it is most useful in large group battles (it will heal too much to usually be worth considering in single combat). Used on an ally, bribery heals more, in mid-to-late game, in excess of 800 damage (its base is about the same as a level 3 Word of Recovery). Greed is a useful-but-dangerous spell - very powerful when used with plenty of allies, against foes with no int/str attacks, or immediately before foes are unbewitched, but potentially counterproductive in other cases. Equipment Choices *L1-10 - If you can afford it, get a Young Adventurer Set, combine with a twiggy hammer. Otherwise Boon Set or whatever other gear you find will do. *L10-20 - If you have an adventurer set or boon set, keep using it but switch to a Gobball Hammer, otherwise consider the Country Set or start wearing the Gobball Set pieces you can. You may wish to get a Fire Bwak at this point to begin raising to boost your intelligence. *L20-41 - Switch to a Gobball Set as early as you can - the hammer does nice damage and the full set gives +1 AP (the hat/cloak can be expensive). *L38 - If you have a guild/friends who are willing to help level you quickly, good levelling gear is a Prespic Set combined with a Boar Ring and boots of your choice. *L42 - The Fire Kwak Set is very powerful (and expensive). Alternatively, if you cannot afford it at L46 the Red Scaraleaf Set (combined with a Koutoulou's Frightening Shovel if you have the stats to equip it, otherwise a gobball hammer) is an alternative. *L50 - If you do not already have a Fire Kwak Set, the Morello Cherry Blop Set is worth considering. *L60 - The Jellix Set is very expensive, and not particularly combat-centric, but it does boost int and boost your PP closer to what it would be if you were a chance enu. Consider switching from pets to a Dragoturkey. *L70 - The Royal Gobball Set is an interesting option if you can find a sword that has the negative wisdom maged off, and at L90 the Feudala Set is very powerful. At these levels though, you should be comfortable looking at the lists of Shovels and Hammers and other gears and putting together non-set gear. In general, hammers will be more useful if you intend to focus solely on int-based attacks, while shovels will be more useful if you want to use chance points you get from equipment to fuel occasional chance attacks (e.g. SoJ for MP drain or coins for ranged attacks). Some high-end shovels like The Fat Shovel and the Shovel Egant don't have a chance prerequisite, but they are few. *L100-L150 - The Vassal Set is quite expensive, but offers a nice balance of int, wis (useful for clumsiness and mass clumsiness), and other stats. The Limbo Wand is good (but also expensive) if you don't intend to do melee attacks. The Soft Oak Set is an option in the mid-140s. (edit: Soft oak seems like a good option, but you'd want +range gear instead of just trying to get the most intel) *L150-180 - The Minotot Set is extraordinarily expensive, but offers nice int, wis, chance, and +damage. With this set, you may find yourself using (and possibly levelling) some chance-based spells for more versatility - even unlevelled, Slaughtering Shovel and Coins Throwing will do decent damage with this set. Some enutrofs will consider an Archer Voodoo Mask if they have enough vitality from other sources. *L180-L200 - sets to wear in the endgame will (again) depend on individual style. Stringsecticide Set and Gladiator Bworker Set are both strong 4-piece sets, one aimed tightly at AP, the other at a mix of AP and MP, and both with significant boosts to the number of summons the Enutrof can control. The sets do not overlap significantly, conflicting only in the belt (the full set bonus for stringsecticide is better, although the individual GB belt is more interesting to those who occasionally use chance attacks - deciding between them will be difficult). A combination of these sets is probably the last thing you'll be wearing, so it's worth investing heavily in making them exceptional. The Inky Veil is another option for Int Enutrofs at the end of the game, but only for those willing to trade AP for HP. *General high-level advice: You'll look for gear and individual pieces of equipment that provide large amounts of int with requirements you can fill either by putting them on in the right order or meet with your natural (possibly scrolled) stats. Having enough combined +crit and +agi to reach 1/2 crit on ghostly shovel is important, decent wisdom bonuses are important as well so clumsiness and mass clumsiness can be effective. +range is only important to the extent that you attack with spells. Having two or more +summon will prove very useful - you will usually be dropping a living chest to help your drops, but you will want some other summons to help you. +AP is more important than +MP - you will generally want to stay close to your living chest to defend it, and extra AP will allow you to better make use of the versatile spells at your disposal - casting clumsiness on every enemy on the field and still being able to attack is tactically useful. Your choice of melee weapon is the most important decision you can make, determining a lot about the style you can use in combat. *At very high levels, the Hickory Shovel and Dunb Hammer are very powerful for those who take a more hybrid int/chance approach. *Your last weapon will likely be one of the following: **Hickory Shovel - Available at L176, great for Int/Chance hybrids, solid stats including PP and range **Stephammer - Available at L178, a pure Int hammer with mild int-based stealing as well. Decent vit, wis, summons (although your endgame gear will provide plenty of +summons so this is not so important). Needs maging. **Ougaammer - Available at L180, a %dmg hammer with mild chance-based stealing as well. Top-notch vit, good wis and %dmg, some PP *There are some non-shovel non-hammer options available, but for an Int-based Enutrof they run afoul of the heavy non-preferred class weapon penalty and cease to be competitive because of that (e.g. Thrusty Staff) *Enutrofs in a supportive role that never melee may continue to use a Limbo Wand for the AP/MP and other bonuses. Sub-builds *Wis/Int - This is the default build described here, starting out (probably) pure int (or pure wisdom for those with someone to help them), then once sufficient wis and int scrolls are gathered, resetting, scrolling both to 101, pumping int to 151, and spending the rest on wisdom. It plays well to the mixed attack/denial/utility capabilities of int Enutrofs. Spell point use is moderate - they will not run out of things to spend points on (except possibly very late in the game if optional spells are skipped), levelling very quickly, and possibly skipping some of the more expensive intermediate sets. They are substantially similar to Wis/Int Xelors. They use their substantial summons to keep them safe while they focus on wearing down their foes (at low levels when spell points are scarce). *Pure Int - Focused less on utility and more about heavy damage, scrolling is much more important for this build to be effective. A good melee weapon (ideally the same hammers that Xelors are usually looking at) is essential, the pure int enutrof will probably cast greed on the first turn and unbewitch it from their foes as they approach. For this type, utility spells will usually be an afterthought. The occasional heals that this build can dispense will be formidable, although that will not likely be a substantial concern for this type. *Wis/Int with accidental Chance - Wis/Int enutrofs will find, at very high levels, that many pieces of gear provide substantial chance alongside int, and so they might make slight sacrifices in overmaging capabilities of their gear to retain reasonable chance buffs. This will allow more versatility in dealing damage(slaughtering shovel has very high damage/AP efficiency, and Shovel of Judgement often drains MP, which Wis/Int enutrofs are generally interested in) and help with prerequisites for Hickory Shovel. This differs from a standard Wis/Int enutrof in that usually some spell points will be placed into chance attacks (and the Fortune buff). Enterprising or wealthy enutrofs might decide to scroll chance. *Int/Chance - Like the Wis/Int type, Int/Cha enus will not spend all their points in int, typically spending to hit 151. Unlike Wis/Int enus, they will instead scroll chance to 101 and put all the extra points into it (better softcaps), still focusing primarily on int with gear. Limited spell points will create some tough decisions. Enu Healing The Int Enutrof, in all its forms, is a formidable (but not reliable) healer, due to three spells. *Cawwot - is a defensive healing spell, consisting of a glyph and a static summon. At level 6, the cost is reasonable, the summon is very tough, and the healing is also reasonable. This is a universal spell, but particularly suited to all flavours of Int Enus (avoid being surrounded, get some healing while meleeing, blocking LOS, etc) *Pandora's Box - Not useful for healing until level 6 (and probably not worth levelling until then), it suddenly becomes much more powerful. Its healing function still competes with its +crit function, meaning it's best cast on someone who would benefit from either healing or +crit. *Bribery - A powerful heal, heals more when cast on allies in battle. The downside of forcing them to skip a turn can be partly mitigated through creative use of Pull Out (although having the AP to use both in the same turn is not easy) or pushback from Living Shovel. Like all int classes, the int enu also has the option to use any of the few weapons that hit to heal (from the Bouquet of Demonic Roses to the Boogey Wand) In this role, Int Enutrofs are competitive with Int Osamodas for the role of secondary healers in the party.